


Looking for Blowjobs in All the Wrong Places

by SubtextEquals



Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 21:27:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1998408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SubtextEquals/pseuds/SubtextEquals
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gannicus thinks Nasir has a blowjob mouth. Agron isn’t happy about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Looking for Blowjobs in All the Wrong Places

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt, after some discussion about it, for quinlanvos on tumblr.

Gannicus had had far too much to drink, even for him. Not that this wasn’t a regular occurrence but usually he had himself sequestered with Saxa and at least one other woman when this happened. Saxa was gone though, probably finding the aforementioned one other woman (at least) and Gannicus leaned against the wall with Nasir, laughing about the Romans they’d slaughtered while taking the villa.

“You fight like caged beast finally freed.” Gannicus smiled after taking note of his empty cup. He casually reached over and made to grab Nasir’s.

Nasir laughed, pulling his cup away from Gannicus’s groping hand. “Spartacus held key to my release.”

“Release? You find that often?”

Nasir, not without a fair amount of wine in his own body, blushed slightly at the insinuation but he could return the banter. “Frequently.”

“And skilled in the giving of it to others.” Gannicus forgot the cup of wine and grabbed Nasir’s chin. His thumb strayed up along Nasir’s skin to graze just below his bottom lip. “I have rarely beheld finer lips for wrapping around cock.”

Nasir was just thinking of way to extricate himself from this situation when he glanced at a sudden movement from just behind Gannicus. A moment later, Agron had his hands on Gannicus’s shoulders. He hauled him away from Nasir, sending him to the ground so he could straddle his stomach and proceed to beat the man until both his knuckles and Gannicus’s face were bloody.

Gannicus managed to punch Agron’s stomach and shove him off, then their situations were quickly reversed as the more skilled former gladiator lay into Nasir’s lover.

Nasir moved to try and get Gannicus away but he received an elbow to the stomach for it. It took him and Lugo both to tear Gannicus from Agron.

And it took two more people to keep Agron from punching Gannicus’s face some more.

 

Nasir had found a room for the two of them and dabbed a cloth at Agron’s bleeding lip.

“Fucking insatiable cunt licking--”

“Agron.” Nasir had to quickly wipe away at some blood trickling down Agron’s chin. “Leave me to handle future cunt lickers lest you find self outmatched again.”

“I was not outmatched!” Agron lightly pushed Nasir away and wiped at his own lip with the back of his hand.

Nasir gave him an indulgent smile and Agron grumbled a few more obscenities under his breath. Then Nasir teased at Agron’s loincloth. That managed to get Agron’s eyes focused solely on him.

“Words came from wrong mouth,” Nasir said. “But do you find them false?”

“There is none finer.” Agron’s breath caught as Nasir finished undoing his loincloth.

“Then I will prove myself again.” Nasir grinned up at Agron as he sank onto his knees.


End file.
